


I Pretend I Do Not See It

by ShaunaRose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Choking, F/F, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bottom edelgard, definitely spoiler alert, edelgard is definitely not horny for the archbishop, plot about porn, she doesnt get caught staring at her boobs by like three people, she doesnt skip class to relieve stress, shes going to be the empress for goddess sake she has no time for this nonsense, top rhea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaRose/pseuds/ShaunaRose
Summary: SPOILERSThis was going to be the easiest challenge of her life. And Edelgard would prove to all the other students in the monastery that she didn’t need to look at Rhea’s boobs. She could look at the Archbishop as the demon she was.She would represent the Empire and she would not look at a single boob....F***.Perhaps using a Manuela-Approved salve wasn't the brightest of ideas.Based on the one meme of the streamer with the eye tracker swearing he would not look at a boob.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea
Comments: 36
Kudos: 180





	1. I Have No Idea What You Mean

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little bit humorous, and a lot a bit slutty.
> 
> Edelgard is super horny and super determined to pretend she isn't super horny.  
> There's really not enough of this pairing. 
> 
> SPOILERS for basically the entire game.

Another night Edelgard lay panting in bed, exhausted and ashamed. Her fingers were slick, but she had no energy to up and wash them. She settled for wiping them on the sheets and keeping them as far from her face as possible.

Sleep didn't come easily. She couldn't stop berating herself for giving in to those urges again. Her plans were the only thing ever on her mind, and Rhea just happened to be a part of them. It couldn't be helped. This was the third... no the fourth night in a row that she'd rubbed herself raw, the entire time thinking about how she _wouldn't_ think about Rhea. Rhea didn't deserve her thoughts, let alone ones so disgusting. The future empress took a few deep breaths and flipped over onto her side. There was still an ache in her lower stomach, a burning that she couldn't will away no matter how hard she tried. The more she tried to ignore the urges, the more fervently they returned. Simply seeing Rhea was enough to get her uncomfortably wet, tucking her tail between her legs and scurrying off to her bedroom. It was becoming a real problem. If she kept behaving so obviously whenever Rhea was around, there was a risk the Archbishop would think her up to something.

There was no one to help her but herself. She couldn't even tell Hubert. She could imagine his face, and how red her own would be if she confessed to something as ridiculous as lusting over her worst enemy. She gave up on sleep, angrily throwing the covers from herself, slipping into some shorts, and heading for the garden. It was cold outside, even for the middle of the night. The slight breeze bit at her exposed calves. She regretted not putting on some tights, but she figured the cold would suffice as her punishment. She liked wandering the monastery at night. It was something she often did, whenever she was plagued by nightmares. Part of her wouldn't admit it, but her filthy thoughts were a bitter comfort. If she couldn't sleep, she couldn't dream. If she couldn't dream, she couldn't relive... Edelgard shook her head. No use going down that train of thought again.

She followed the hedges to the courtyard with the gazebo.

"Rhea?"

Surely an illusion. A trick of her mind. Standing there looking up at the moon, a song on her lips, and her long pale green hair swaying in the wind, was the Archbishop herself. The woman turned to look at her, her gaze as piercing as ever. Edelgard quickly found her composure, straightening her expression and holding her chin up high.

"Pleasant night, isn't it?" Rhea said, turning back to look at the moon again. "Trouble sleeping?"

Edelgard nodded carefully. There was no use going on a walk to stop thinking about Rhea if Rhea was also on a walk. She cleared her throat. "Perhaps. I'd best be leaving, then."

Rhea turned to face her fully, and Edelgard had no choice but to avert her gaze. She was stronger than that.

"Wouldn't you stay for a while?" Rhea asked, furrowing her brow. Her expression was solemn. Lonely, even. Edelgard's composure slipped, her lips parted, and the words stuck in her throat. She hadn't expected Rhea to ask for her company. She'd always seen her as distant. Inhuman. Removed from the need to interact with lesser beings. If she said no, what would Rhea think? What devout follower could tell the Archbishop no? She gritted her teeth and bowed her head.

"As you wish."

Silently, she moved to stand beside the much taller woman. She forced herself to meet eyes with her, determined not to let on that anything was amiss. Rhea smiled at her, a gentle smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"How fare the Black Eagles?" Rhea asked, her fingers interlaced behind her back. Despite the cold, she wasn't wearing her usual cloak. Edelgard had never seen her without it. Her shoulders were delicate and just as pale as her face. She'd fantasized in the past about kissing along her collarbone, leaving marks on that flawless skin. Rhea tilted her head and cleared her throat.

"Oh," Edelgard said, surprised. Not even one sentence into the conversation and she'd zoned out. She mentally berated herself and swore she'd not slip up again. "Excellent. Not a single student is behind in their studies. Byleth is quite a competent professor."

Rhea seemed satisfied with the answer. "I'm glad to hear," she said. "And how are you, Edelgard? Is there anything troubling you?"

Alarms went off in Edelgard's head. Was Rhea on to her? She'd done everything to keep her plans a secret. She'd taken every precaution-- left no room for doubt. It wasn't possible. She took a deep breath. Perhaps she was overthinking things. The question was innocent enough, after all. "Just the natural worries of a student, like excelling in my studies and making a good impression on the other houses. And of course, as you know, I will be taking over for my father in the coming years. It's a lot of responsibility, but nothing I am unprepared for."

"Of course. You have proven yourself to be more than capable. It is a pleasure to have you here."

Edelgard relaxed her shoulders. So it was simply small talk-- nothing she couldn't handle. She was quite pleased with herself for her measured responses.

"There is something I'd like to speak with you about," Rhea said like it was an afterthought. Edelgard tensed up again.

"Of course, Your Highness." She hoped Rhea wouldn't notice the way the words dripped from her tongue like poison.

"I'm afraid we must talk about your behavior, despite how uncomfortable the conversation may be. Do be sure to keep your eyes up in the Cathedral. The Goddess frowns upon such a wandering gaze."

"Wh-" Edelgard felt her face get hot. She'd always prided herself on maintaining her composure. She prided herself on her deliberate expressions-- always in control. Always intentional. To think she'd failed at something so simple as not staring at Rhea that way... and to think the Archbishop herself would be reprimanding her for it. She had nothing to say. "I have no idea what you mean," she managed to choke out.

Rhea raised her eyebrows. "Lying is the worse sin, child. There's no need to hide your transgressions. It is only natural to have those thoughts-- but such thoughts should remain private."

Edelgard realized that the reason Rhea had even brought it up was that she'd been staring at the Archbishop's shoulders since the moment she'd stepped foot under the gazebo. Even then, she struggled to look her in the eyes. She bowed her head. "I apologize," she said. It was all she could think to say. Rhea smiled and reached forward, tucking a piece of Edelgard's hair behind her ear. Her fingers were cold, or perhaps her own face was just that hot.

"No need to apologize to me. Be extra diligent in your prayers, and the Goddess will forgive you." It was rich coming from the Immaculate One. Edelgard bristled and turned her cheek, perhaps more sharply than she'd intended.

"I will go do that now, then," she said, hurrying for the exit. She could feel Rhea's gaze on her back as she left for her dorm room.

* * *

\-- Edelgard skipped class the next day. She locked herself in her room, writhing on her bed, fucking herself until her body was too sore to continue. She had to bite into her pillow to suppress her noises. She couldn't stop thinking about the prior night. It was like a dream. She wasn't quite sure if it had really happened or not. Regardless, it had only fueled her fantasies. She was spread on her bed, legs parted, slick fingers circling her clit. No matter how many times she came, the feeling in her stomach remained. She couldn't stop imagining Rhea calling her to her office to reprimand her for her impure thoughts. She couldn't stop imagining Rhea bending her over her lap and spanking her until her ass was bright red, and she couldn't sit comfortably for a week. She couldn't stop imagining Rhea noticing her arousal, and shaming her even more, slipping her long, pale fingers inside... Curling them, thrusting them in and out, punishing her in the name of the Goddess. She imagined it was Rhea's hand instead of her own, pushing and prodding at her tender clit, driving her to the edge and then sending her on her way, frustrated and unfinished, a fitting punishment for her sin.

She touched herself for hours, sending Hubert away, telling Byleth she had fallen ill. She'd stopped trying to suppress the urges. If Rhea told her to suppress them, then that was reason enough to defy her orders. She'd never follow Rhea's command, never. Even if Rhea told her to come, she wouldn't. Even if Rhea told her to get on her knees... to... She pushed herself over the edge again, this time letting out a loud, uninhibited gasp, loud enough she was sure the whole dormitory could hear. And even then, her thoughts wandered to Rhea overhearing her, forcing herself into her room, catching her writhing and squirming in her bed, vulnerable and naked for her eyes only. One thought led to another, and without rest she was back at it again, holding in sobs against the sensitivity of her cunt. Even though she'd been touching herself, fucking herself for hours on end, she was still so tight she could barely manage two fingers, let alone three. It frustrated her to no end. She wanted to feel fuller, to imagine Rhea pushing into her with a strap-on, forcing her way inside, grabbing her hair and pushing her face down into the mattress. Pushing her into the wet spot on her bed, where she'd fucked herself so hard she'd squirted for the first time in months.

She was close again, grinding into her fingers, this time having fought off her orgasm, frustrated by the small, unsatisfying bursts of the past hour. She was so close, having stopped trying to disguise the wet, desperate noises of her fingers when someone knocked on the door. Immediately, she sat up and pulled the covers over her chest.

"Who's there?" she called, voice cracking. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Who is it?"

"It's Manuela, dear," the physician called back, worried. "Is everything alright? May I come in?" Edelgard glanced at the lock. She'd made sure the door was locked three or four times since she'd began her activities, and still she was paranoid.

"Give me a minute, please." She jumped to her feet, perhaps a little too quickly, grabbing whatever clothes she could find and throwing them on. She stripped the sheets from her bed and stuffed them into a drawer, trying to shut it, and quickly giving up. She didn't dare look in the mirror. No doubt her hair was a mess, and her cheeks were flushed. She took a deep breath and cracked open the door.

"Did you need something?" she asked. Manuela was standing there, hands folded in front of her, eyebrows furrowed. She'd brought a kit with her, hanging from her elbow.

"Both Byleth and Hubert told me you weren't feeling well," Manuela said, trying to peek past her into the room. Edelgard moved in the way. "You don't _look_ well."

"I'm fine," Edelgard said, hurried. "Just a bug, I think. I just need to rest for today. Thanks for your concern." She tried to shut the door, but Manuela caught it with her foot-- or more particularly, her impossibly high heels.

"I insist you let me take a look at you," she said, leaving the girl no choice. Irritably, Edelgard let her into the room and sat on her bare mattress. "What in the Goddess' name is that smell?" Manuela asked, setting her kit on the bed and crouching down to examine the future empress.

Edelgard flushed. "I'm not sure," she said, digging her fingers into the bed. "Casper brought some food into his room earlier. Perhaps he forgot to take out the trash."

Manuela narrowed her eyes, looking around the room. She spotted the sheets half-hanging out of the drawer and nodded to herself like her suspicions were confirmed. "My dear, I've been around long enough to know exactly what's wrong with you. It's nothing to be ashamed of, really. You're a young lady, still growing into your body. It's only natural."

_It is only natural to have those thoughts-- but such thoughts should remain private._

Edelgard stared at her. Manuela continued, unfazed. "Who is he?" she prodded, sitting next to her and crossing her legs. "It's the professor, isn't it? He _is_ quite the handsome man. I'll admit, he's made an appearance in a fantasy or two of my own." Edelgard sputtered and shook her head furiously.

"That's quite enough, Manuela. This conversation is less than appropriate. If you're finished, then I'd have you leave."

Manuela laughed and waved her hand in dismissal. "Oh, it's fine dear. I bet you're dying to talk about it, deep down. I promise I won't tell anybody. I'm not just a physician of the body, you know? I can help with your mind, as well."

Edelgard swallowed. It was true... she wanted to talk about it with someone, and Manuela was harmless enough. Talking about it would definitely be more productive than shutting herself in her room for the next week. "It's... a girl," she said, embarrassed.

Manuela rubbed her hands together like an excited schoolgirl, dying for any bit of gossip she could get her hands on. "A girl!" she said, excited. "Now, I must say I do prefer a nice, strong man, but I've been with a fair few girls in my time as well. Who is she? I'm just dying to know."

Edelgard should have known Manuela would push for more information. There was no way in heaven or hell she would tell anyone that she was lusting after the Archbishop. "She's in a different house," Edelgard said, hesitantly. "She's off-limits, so to speak."

"Oh, be still my heart," Manuela said, and Edelgard rolled her eyes. "A modern Romeo and Juliet! Or... Juliet and Juliet, you might say."

"I suppose. Regardless, it must remain a secret. Tell Professor Byleth I'll return to class tomorrow. I just... needed to get this out of my system."

Of course," Manuela said, winking at her. Before she left, she retrieved a little jar of salve from her kit, setting it in Edelgard's palm. "Apply some of this to your naughty bits before you go to sleep. It will help. Manuela-approved." Edelgard stared down at it, unconvinced. She held it up and waved the woman off. Manuela got her things together and left her alone, the sound of her giggles resonating down the hall.

* * *

\-- A week went by since the incident with Rhea, and Edelgard managed to get herself under control. She'd been practicing getting herself under control since she was a child. The last week had just been a momentary lapse in judgment. She'd since conquered her abhorrent thoughts, and brushed them off as no more than an imbalance of hormones. Her lust was replaced with a comforting fury whenever she'd seen Rhea. Well, _if_ she'd seen Rhea. She'd done her best to avoid the Archbishop completely. She didn't _need_ to see her, anyway. She didn't care. If she saw her, she'd probably fly into a rage and betray her plans. That's how much she hated that woman.

She made time to sit with Hubert after class that day. He'd been concerned, and she felt bad for making him worry. She poured them both a cup of tea and sank into her chair.

"I apologize for my absence this past week," she said, sipping from her cup. It was hot. Too hot. No doubt Hubert caught the face she made. Only he could see past her stone expression.

"There is no need to apologize, Lady Edelgard. I am simply happy you are feeling better."

Edelgard nodded and set down her cup. She smoothed down her shorts and crossed her legs. They knew better than to discuss more important matters on school grounds, or at least in broad daylight. She wanted to say something. She felt like she owed him an explanation. After all, he'd been by her side since she was a child, and there was not a doubt in her mind that he could see past her thin excuses.

"You owe me no explanation," Hubert said as if he could read her mind. His gaze was serious.

"I know," Edelgard said softly, looking down into her teacup. There was a stray leaf floating on the surface. "But I trust you, Hubert. I feel I can tell you anything."

Hubert nodded. He hadn't even touched his tea. He was a patient man. She was grateful to him. If anything, she wanted to tell him as a display of trust and affection. She wasn't good at such things. Sharing her innermost thoughts was how she showed him how much he meant to her. Besides, if she didn't tell him the truth, she knew he would continue to worry. He worried and worried and worried, far too often-- and her lack of self-control was a silly thing to have him worry over.

"I don't spend enough time looking after myself," she blurted out, clearing her throat and lowering her voice. It was uncomfortable. Hubert was a man, after all, and as much as he assured her he didn't look at her that way, she found it unrealistic that the thought never crossed his mind. She rarely blushed in front of Hubert, but she couldn't quite help it now. "With everything going on... I just needed to take some time to lessen this burden on myself. I assure you, I'm fine."

Hubert looked taken aback. He was as good at disguising his emotions as she was, so it was quite the sight to behold. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Ah. I understand," he said. Simultaneously, they sipped their tea. "Well, I'm quite glad you took care of the issue. As you know, I am quite candid with the information I share with you... but I was not quite certain how to bring up the matter. I must say, I am quite relieved."

Edelgard nearly spat her tea. She set down the cup and coughed into her fist. "What issue?" she demanded, a bit louder than she'd intended. She lowered her voice and smoothed her expression. "What issue, exactly?"

Hubert raised his eyebrows at her, bringing his hand up to rub at his chin. "Lady Edelgard..." he said, so quietly she had to strain to hear him. "The staring..."

Edelgard felt sick to her stomach. Was she the only one in the entire damn monastery that didn't realize she was constantly staring at the Archbishop's tits?

"Excuse me," she said, pushing her chair back and standing. Hubert had seen her broken and bleeding. He'd seen her weeping and vulnerable, roused from the most horrible of nightmares. He was the only person in the entire world she could let down her guard in front of. But there was no way in hell she'd let him see her like _this_. She speed-walked back to the dormitories.

* * *

\-- Occasionally, Byleth would choose Edelgard to attend choir practice. It was a rare occasion, and it just so happened to be on the day Archbishop Rhea would be attending as well. It was even rarer for Rhea to be there. The Archbishop was a bit of a recluse, far too busy with her Archbishoply duties to interact much with the students, as much as she seemed to enjoy doing so. Since their encounter in the garden, Edelgard had done well to avoid her. Even more so after her discussion with Hubert, who'd been watching her like a hawk the entire morning ever since they learned Rhea would be stopping by. It was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Please, Hubert," she insisted. They were seated in the back of the Cathedral. She could hardly hear a word Byleth was saying. She'd taken up chanting "Rhea is evil" over and over in her head so she wouldn't have even the slightest capacity to think about other things. She was so busy chanting it she nearly sung it in place of the lyrics. That wouldn't have gone over well.

"Apologies, Lady Edelgard." Hubert turned his attention to the lecture for maybe ten seconds before looking back at her again. Edelgard bristled. There was no need to keep an eye on her. Really. She simply would not look this time. She was aware of it. She acknowledged it. It was that simple. Her eye twitched.

Rhea came a bit later, midway through the fourth or fifth hymn. Edelgard (unironically) thanked the Goddess that she had her cloak on this time. Hubert gently nudged her. She was staring at the fucking cloak.

Angrily, she returned her gaze back to her songbook. If she focused on how awful all the voices sounded together, and how off-key Byleth was singing, then she could outright ignore the Archbishop's presence.

"Please, continue," Rhea said, smiling and nodding at the professor. Unfortunately, Rhea decided, of all of the places in the entire Cathedral, to sit right next to Edelgard, as if she _knew_ what she was doing. She was a wicked woman. She knew, and there was no doubt she was "testing her faith" or something ridiculous like that. Well, the joke was on her. Edelgard had never had an ounce of faith to begin with. The worst part was that Edelgard knew, without a doubt, that all it would take would be excusing herself to use the restroom, to stand and glance down just _once_ to get to see Rhea's...

...

Hubert nudged her again. With Rhea so close, Edelgard could smell her. She smelled like roses, or lavender, or some kind of flower smell in general. It hardly mattered. The point was that she smelled really good, and Edelgard wanted to lean in against her neck and...

...

Hubert nudged her again. Perhaps it was all in her imagination, but she could have sworn Rhea's thigh touched her own. Granted, there was the thin fabric of her dress, and Edelgard's own tights acting as a barrier...

But...

Hubert nudged her again. "Lady Edelgard, are you alright?" he said, loudly enough that Byleth stopped singing.

"Yes, I apologize," she said. "Continue."

Rhea's singing voice was beautiful. It was far from the voice she'd imagined in her head, saying wicked things against her ear. Edelgard crossed her legs and kept her gaze straight forward. She tried, at least. But in her mind, Rhea was saying the damndest of things to her, sliding her hand down her shorts, running her fingers through her slickness, teasing her for being so worked up. And she was surely worked up. If she didn't do something, she'd leave a wet spot on the bench.

Edelgard stood abruptly. "I'm sorry, Professor," she said, bowing her head. "Please excuse me. I'm not feeling well."

She hadn't considered that, in order to leave, she'd have to squeeze by in front of Rhea. She steeled herself and pushed by, unable to stop herself from looking right down Rhea's dress as she passed. The Archbishop met eyes with her, wearing an expression Edelgard couldn't begin to describe. Humiliated, Edelgard hurried for the restroom.

* * *

\-- Her lowest point, she thought, was touching herself over the toilet in the restroom. The dorms were too far away, so she'd locked herself inside and pulled down her shorts. It was humiliating. She was being controlled by her urges, to the point that they were interfering with her scheme. She had to do something about it. She was in there long enough that someone knocked on the door. Manuela, no doubt. Or Hubert. Hubert was relentless.

"Just wait a damn second, Hubert," she snapped, her irritation knowing no bounds. Her rushed orgasm had done nothing to calm her nerves. She wasn't one to swear. What was becoming of her? She rinsed her hands and opened the door, nostrils flared.

It wasn't Manuela. And it wasn't Hubert. And it wasn't Byleth, either. It just had to be Rhea.

"Your Highness!" Edelgard yelped, taking a step back. "I'm sorry, I... didn't think it was you."

Rhea raised an eyebrow at her. "It won't do to swear," the Archbishop said, "It's quite unbecoming of a future empress."

"I don't know what came over me," Edelgard said, embarrassed.

"It's quite alright," Rhea said. She glanced around, then stepped inside and closed the door behind her, turning the lock. Edelgard's mouth went dry. Her mind couldn't help but wander, as clear as it was that Rhea was there for a different purpose altogether. To scold her, no doubt.

"I'm... disappointed, Edelgard," Rhea said. "Do you remember what we talked about a short while ago, in the gardens?"

There was no use playing dumb. Edelgard nodded. Rhea sighed and stepped forward, pulling the girl into a tight embrace and placing a hand over her hair. Edelgard yelped in surprise, closer to Rhea than she'd ever been... close enough to drive a dagger through her heart. She couldn't hear it beat, but she could feel her warmth. Smell her. It was overwhelming.

"Your Highness, I..."

Rhea shushed her. "It is my duty as the Archbishop to ensure the success of future generations. Your failures are my own failures."

Edelgard couldn't breathe. Rhea's hand slowly ran down her back, from her hair to her waist, stroking her gently. Tenderly.

 _This is disgusting_ , Edelgard thought, a shiver running up her spine. _Revolting. I feel sick. I definitely feel sick. So sick._ She clenched her thighs together.

"I will take care of these sinful thoughts," Rhea said, bending down to speak into her ear. "Come to my bedchamber at nightfall."

Before Edelgard could respond, Rhea left her there alone.

* * *

\-- Edelgard paced around her room, furious. She glanced up every minute to check the position of the sun. She was not going. She wouldn't go. Of course, she wouldn't. She definitely wouldn't go. She probably misheard her anyways. She wasn't going to go.

Besides, she'd already soiled her panties. Walking all the way to the third floor would be ridiculously uncomfortable in her current state. The fact of the matter was that Rhea was a disgusting, vile woman. A woman she was hell-bent on killing. A woman who had led the world into a wicked era of rampant abuses of power. Perhaps she could end it all there. She could meet the Archbishop in her chambers and silence her for good, no war required. That was it. That was what she would do. That's why she would definitely go. She changed clothes and set out as soon as the sun set. The servants and priests were still out and about, tending to the monastery with a blind obedience. A few of them nodded at Edelgard as she ascended the stairs to the third floor.

She'd not brought a dagger, she realized. What was she to do? Choke Rhea to death? That was ridiculous considering she wanted nothing more than for the Archbishop to...

Nevermind.

She raised her hand to knock, but she couldn't muster up the courage. Right when she turned to go back down the stairs, the door opened behind her. Edelgard looked over her shoulder. Rhea was standing there in that white gown again, shoulders bare. There was a certain glint in her eye like she knew more than she'd let on.

"Come, child." Edelgard's legs moved on their own. She followed Rhea into the room, the door thudding shut behind them. Rhea placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to the far side of the room, adjacent to the bed. 

"Kneel." 

Edelgard sucked in a sharp breath, dizzy from her arousal. Was Rhea going to force her to... 

But when she saw what was in front of her-- a small altar-- Edelgard realized she'd gravely misunderstood what Rhea had meant when she said she'd take care of her impure thoughts.

They weren't going to have wild, hot, forbidden sex.

They weren't going to fuck up against a wall with the Archbishop's hand around her throat.

Rhea wasn't going to fuck her silly and send her on her way with a limp and a sore ass.

_They were going to fucking **pray**._


	2. The Goddess Knows Your Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps using a Manuela-Approved (tm) salve wasn't the brightest of ideas.

Edelgard knelt at the altar. She shouldn't have been surprised that the Archbishop had an altar in her _room_ , of all places. In retrospect, it made perfect sense. 

She could feel her wetness against the back of her legs. She shifted to try to find a comfortable position. Much to her surprise, Rhea did not kneel next to her, but behind her. 

She felt the Archbishop's breath tickle her neck, hot and shallow. The woman ran her hands up and down Edelgard's arms, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin. Edelgard shivered. What was she doing? What an insult. She knew how to pray. Her prayer form was _immaculate_. It was all a performance, after all, and she made sure it was prim and proper for those who might question her devotion. 

"Pray out loud," Rhea instructed. Her hand slipping down to rest against Edelgard's waist. Edelgard's breath hitched in her throat. Was this some kind of guided prayer? She didn't need any help.

But still, she couldn't leave. Rhea's hands were firm over her hips, holding her in place. 

"Out loud?" she repeated, trying to keep from squirming too much. "But why?"

Rhea dug her thumbs into Edelgard's lower back. "If you cannot keep your impure thoughts to yourself, why should you be allowed to keep your prayer of forgiveness instead? Voice your shame in the presence of Her Archbishop. It is best to repent aloud."

Edelgard was glad Rhea couldn't see her face. She wasn't proud of her expression. This was... worse than torture. At least back then she didn't have to pretend like she had any dignity. This was maddening. 

"Dear Goddess," she said. The words were strange in her mouth-- like they had an actual taste to them. Bitter. "Please forgive me for my... sins."

"Name your sins." Rhea's voice was different. Harsher, somehow. She didn't miss a beat. What was Edelgard supposed to say? Sorry for masturbating furiously and thinking about Her Grace? Sorry for staring at her breasts? It wasn't like she really had any control over that. She didn't even know she was doing that until Hubert brought it up. 

"Please forgive me for entertaining impure thoughts."

"Voice those thoughts. Out loud."

Edelgard should have brought that knife. Sensing her hesitation, Rhea's hands drifted upwards, brushing over her ribs, dangerously close to her breasts, as if she were trying to remind her of those thoughts. As if to give her some encouragement. Did she know what she was doing?

"I don't think that's necessary," she said stubbornly, using all of her willpower to lean forward, away from Rhea's wandering hands. She was embarrassingly aroused. Panting. Red in the face. 

Rhea stood. She paced around behind the future empress like she was investigating her. Poking and prodding until she said something wrong.

"Very well. One can not force someone to repent. You must be truly sorry for your sins in order to be forgiven, after all." Rhea placed a hand on her shoulder again. "And you're not sorry, are you? _Edelgard_."

Edelgard grabbed the Archbishop's hand and pried it away from herself. She stood, but she kept her head down, unwilling to let Rhea see how unraveled she'd become. 

"You're mistaken," she said through gritted teeth. 

Rhea laughed, a delicate sound that made Edelgard's blood boil. So she was toying with her the entire time. 

"Then tell me, child," Rhea said, stepping aside and gesturing towards the door as if she was giving Edelgard permission to leave. "Can you say with a clear conscience that you have not acted on these thoughts? That you have not given them precedence over your worship?"

Edelgard finally met eyes with her. There, underneath her gentle smile, was the monster. A cruel, heartless monster, playing with her. Oh, Rhea knew what she was doing. She knew it well. And Edelgard was no fool. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, pushing past the Archbishop and heading for the door. Before she left, she turned back and bowed her head. "Thank you for your time, but I'm more than capable of praying by myself. Goodnight, Your Highness."

* * *

Edelgard called out to the Goddess that night, but not to repent. 

She hated herself for it, more than she ever had before. She did it kneeling on her bed, fingers buried to the knuckle.

A single touch had ruined the entire week she'd spent overcoming her desires. Rhea was teasing her. Testing her. Seeing how far she could push her. For that, she would pay dearly. Edelgard would ruin her. 

Her insides were so swollen it was painful. She kept pushing past the pain, fucking herself deeper and deeper, like if she just kept going she'd find a release from her torment. How was she supposed to keep up with her studies if she kept reverting back to this unhealthy habit of hers? The last time she'd been so sleep deprived that she slept through two lessons. It was unacceptable. 

Frustrated, she finally talked herself into laying on her side and closing her eyes. Her body was relentless. Surely this wasn't healthy. She reached over to her nightstand drawer and fished around for the little jar of salve Manuela had given her. 

Skeptically, she pried the lid off and gave it a sniff. It smelled like the greenhouse. That was a good sign, she supposed. She scooped a generous amount onto her fingers, closed her eyes, and reached down to spread it over herself. She drew in a sharp breath as the cold touched her most sensitive parts. She couldn't do this again. She had to force herself to sleep. 

She pushed the lid back on and shoved the jar back into the drawer. The salve was surprisingly effective at calming her nerves. She gave in to her exhaustion.

* * *

Edelgard awoke to a throbbing pain. 

She was unbearably horny-- so much so that she could hardly move. Just her clit brushing against her panties was enough to force a gasp from her. The sensation had her writhing in discomfort. 

What the _fuck,_ pardon her language, did Manuela give her?

She bit her lip and forced herself to sit up, clenching her thighs together and letting out a long groan. A quick peek out the window told her she was already late for class. Professor Byleth would be suspicious of her. The last thing she needed was suspicion. She was the Flame Emperor for goodness sake, and here she was barely able to stand. She fumbled around in the nightstand drawer and took a closer look at the salve.

Manuela approved.

She tugged at her hair. 

* * *

Edelgard pounded on Manuela’s office door. She swore she could hear snoring inside, despite the fact that it was the middle of the day. There was a half-empty bottle of alcohol on the floor outside. Edelgard pushed it away with her foot. 

“Manuela,” she said firmly, knocking once more. She was shifting from foot to foot. If a guard or a bishop happened to pass by, they’d think she really had to use the restroom. She knocked more urgently.

“Wh….” Manuela mumbled from the other side of the door. It was followed by some clanging noises. “Shit.” More clanging noises. “Shit!” A loud thump.

Edelgard took deep, shuddering breaths and tried to stand as still as possible. Finally, after what felt like ten minutes, Manuela opened the door. Somehow, her makeup was perfect, despite the tired bags under her eyes. Had she spent the entire night drinking?

Edelgard shoved the jar of salve in her face.

“What is this?” she demanded, pushing her way into the room. “You said this would help, not make it worse.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Manuela asked, genuinely puzzled. “That salve is one of my greatest concoctions. Sometimes it’s even better than the real thing, if you know what I mean.” She winked for good measure.

Edelgard scrunched her nose in disgust. “I thought this would make it less sore, not make me more… well, _you know_. Why would you tell me to put it on after the fact?”

“Oh sweet girl,” Manuela said, pursing her lips. She beckoned Edelgard closer. “Let me tell you a secret. As women, we can go more than once. The salve just makes it a lot better.”

“I know that!” Edelgard complained, setting the jar down on the table. It was the last thing she needed. Clearly the whole thing had been a misunderstanding. “Just tell me how to make it stop.”

Manuela rubbed at the back of her neck. “Actually, I’m not quite sure of the details,” she said. “While the base is alchemical, there is some magic infused into the leaves. Typically, I find the effects die off after a good romp in the sack. But I’m the wrong person to ask. I’ve built up a bit of a tolerance.”

“Manuela, you’re the only person I can ask.”

“Touché.”

Edelgard sighed. So that was it, then. Manuela was telling her that in order to cure herself of the salve’s effects, she had to have a “good romp in the sack”. How utterly despicable. She refused to accept that as an answer. There had to be another healer she could ask. Linhardt? No… he’d never let her hear the end of it. Mercedes? Possibly… but she’d hate to ask for assistance outside of her own house. Professor Byleth? She’d rather die.

She couldn’t handle asking Hubert again, and the only other healer not aligned to a house was Flayn-- and Flayn was _much_ too young for such things. 

But Rhea…

Of course. This was a setup. A scheme made by Manuela and Rhea to mess with her. The longer this went on, the more certain she was of it all. Rhea was just the type to do something as twisted as that. Call her delusional, but Edelgard knew there was some truth behind her suspicions. 

“Regardless, thank you for your assistance,” Edelgard said, opening the door. What she wanted to say was “thanks for nothing”, but she still had an image to uphold, even to the faculty. Manuela yawned and waved her off.

“If anyone asks, tell them Manuela’s taking the day off.”

* * *

Edelgard wanted to march straight to Rhea’s office and demand an explanation, but if she missed one more class, Byleth would give her another lecture. As fond as she was of the new professor, she would rather avoid such things.

She took a deep breath. She was above this. She would make it through the class, no problem. Walking proved more difficult than expected. She hated feeling like she'd soiled herself. She took special care not to let her thighs rub together as she made her way to the Officer's Academy. Hubert was waiting for her outside.

“Are you alright, Lady Edelgard?” he asked, concerned. She was limping quite noticeably.

"I'm fine," she snapped at him. It took all of her effort to keep her noises under control. She had none left to spare for pleasantries. The harder she tried to make her stride look somewhat normal, the more worked up she got-- and the more worked up she got, the weirder it looked when she walked. 

They found a seat in the back of the classroom, but Edelgard could not find a comfortable position. She crossed her legs. Uncrossed them. Scooted to the edge of the seat. Slumped back into it. Parted her legs the tiniest bit. Nothing offered her even the slightest bit of relief. 

"Lady Edelgard..." Hubert said. 

She would not leave in the middle of the class again. She didn't think she could handle any more of Petra's get-well-soon offerings-- some kind of Brigid cookies made with local ingredients. Thoughtful, but not a pleasant combination. Besides, where would she go? To see Professor Manuela again? Not a chance.

Much to her dismay, Professor Byleth decided that the day was perfect for surprise combat training.

“In your condition, I don’t think it wise to participate,” Hubert whispered to her. He wasn’t sure what her condition was exactly, but he knew she was in some kind of pain.

“I will participate, end of discussion,” she said. If she could conquer this, it would prove once and for all that she didn’t care about Rhea. Not in that way.

Hubert frowned, but ceased his protests. “...As you wish.”

* * *

For combat training, much to her annoyance, she was paired against Dorothea. Dorothea who had a knack for being _very_ observant. They were each given wooden swords and pitted against each other in the yard. 

The worst part about Dorothea was her tendency to dance around the battlefield. While Edelgard preferred to attack her enemies head-on and dispatch them with a single strong swing of an axe, Dorothea liked to jump around and fling magic spells. It was terrible. On a good day, Edelgard struggled to keep up.

Today though? Not a chance. Every movement was painful. The best she could do was stand and try to counter the songstress’ blows. 

“What’s wrong, Edie?” Dorothea asked, giving her a little twirl before lunging with her sword. “You feeling okay? You’re making this face like you’re in constant pain. You're going to get wrinkles.”

Edelgard offered her very best fake smile. “Is this better?”

Dorothea laughed and swung at her again. Edelgard dodged out of the way, gasping as her legs brushed together. She could feel her own slickness between her thighs. It was all she could do to keep from doubling over. 

“Edelgard?”

It was Professor Byleth. 

“Do you need to visit the infirmary again?”

Edelgard waved her hand at him. Lately, it felt like all of her classmates were vultures, waiting around to point out every single time she had to feign illness or pretend to have stubbed her toe. “No, I’m fine,” she said. “Just stepped on a rock.”

Byleth nodded. “Archbishop Rhea will be coming by soon to gauge our progress. Remember, practice yields results.”

That time, Edelgard did fall forward. Dorothea caught her before she collided face first with the ground.

“Let’s take a break,” the songstress said, eyebrows furrowed.

“That’s not a bad idea.”

* * *

Edelgard knew better than to think the world revolved around her. The world did not revolve around one person, but rather one ideology. Still, she couldn’t help but feel like Archbishop Rhea was doing this on purpose. Rhea left the teaching to the teachers. Nothing was more important to her than maintaining her thin facade as the leader of the church. So why was she, so soon after attending choir practice, coming to check on the progress of the Black Eagle house in particular? 

Rhea was getting to her. Again, she thought it possible that Rhea and Manuela were in cohorts, that they had planned this very situation just to ridicule her. Try as she might to find an explanation, nothing could prevent it from happening. Rhea was coming, and she worried about her own condition. If a little bit of friction could take her to the edge, how would she be able to control herself around the Archbishop? How would she be able to control herself after last night?

If it was all a test, she must not fail. Let Rhea come. She’d prove her wrong. She’d survived so much worse.

Though she desperately needed a change of underwear, she was determined to make it through the rest of the training with no further incidents. She let her competitive nature take over, dueling many of her fellow students and emerging victorious. Her battle with Ferdinand was particularly exciting, so much so that she didn’t notice Rhea standing off to the side, consulting with Professor Byleth. It was only after she’d agreed to a second round that she met eyes with the Archbishop. 

Suddenly, she was acutely reminded of her condition. She turned her attention back to Ferdinand and nodded. If she could just focus on winning, it wouldn’t matter. Still, she could feel Rhea watching her as she fought. She could feel her eyes on every part of her body. Before she knew it she was knocked onto the grass, and Ferdinand was bragging to everyone about how easy it was to defeat her. She wasn’t sure what pissed her off more. Ferdinand thinking he’d bested her, or Rhea’s gentle smile, as if she was sending her condolences.

“It was a good fight, Ferdinand,” she said. He offered her his hand. She took it and pulled herself up. “You’ve certainly improved.”

“Perhaps you’ve hit your skill ceiling, Your Highness.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes. He always had to make everything a competition. Greatness was not a thing that could be measured against someone else’s standards. For her, there was never a skill ceiling. She was destined to look downwards from the sky.

After the battle was finished, she looked over towards Rhea-- but the Archbishop was gone. Edelgard was… disappointed? She didn’t know what she’d expected. Did she really think Rhea would pick her out from all of the students and come give her a hug or something? Pathetic. The salve must have messed with her critical thinking skills as well. 

She turned back to Ferdinand. “Best two of three.”

"Fine with me."

Edelgard struggled to her feet. Her legs were trembling. When she finally stood up, she found herself face to face with Rhea's boobs. She gasped and nearly toppled back on her ass again.

“A well-fought battle,” the Archbishop said, having appeared from nowhere. Edelgard could have sworn she'd raised an eyebrow at her before turning to face Ferdinand. “I look forward to your performances during the Battle of Eagle and Lion.”

“Thank you, Your Grace!” Ferdinand all but shouted, bowing so low she thought he would lick her boot. _She_ , Edelgard thought, would lick from the Archbishop’s ankle, up her calves, to her inner thighs, to…

Edelgard didn’t realize it, but she’d moaned _out loud_. All of her classmates looked over at her. Edelgard quickly moaned again, this time intentionally, and to pretend she was in pain. Her whole body was on fire, her stomach twisting in arousal-- just from the Archbishop’s presence alone. Rhea was clasping her hands together, rubbing at the sides of her palms with her thumbs, the same way she’d rubbed above Edelgard’s hip bones…

“Are you okay, Edie?” Dorothea exclaimed, rushing to her side. She was in for it now. She’d have to pretend to be injured, in a way that didn’t betray weakness. It was an impossible situation-- but better this than for the entire class to know she was just that... well, horny.

“I’m fine,” she said. I don’t know what’s come over me lately. Perhaps I ate a foul fish at the festival yesterday.”

It was the wrong choice of words. She’d forgotten how… touchy Dorothea could be. It’s not like she did it intentionally. It was simply an unfortunate part of the songstress’ personality. Dorothea placed a hand over Edelgard’s stomach in sympathy, and the future empress cried out at the touch, tossing her head to the side and slumping forward into Dorothea’s arms. She feared if she were touched again, she wouldn’t be able to hold it in any longer. 

“This is way more serious than food poisoning,” Dorothea said, her voice rising with worry. “I’m taking you to Professor Manuela.”

“No,” Edelgard said through gritted teeth. She braced herself, flattening her palm against the ground. “I’m fine. She’s taking the day off, anyways. Just… give me a second.”

When she opened her eyes, Rhea was staring at her. She was smiling, even then. To others, she might look concerned, but to Edelgard, it was clearly a mocking expression. That condescending look… it was just how she’d imagined it. 

Rhea stepped forward and placed the back of her hand against Edelgard’s forehead. “Byleth,” Rhea said, her hand tracing down Edelgard’s temple to her cheek. “Please help Edelgard to my quarters. In the absence of Manuela, I shall see to her myself.”

Edelgard heard Hubert take a step forward, ready to protest. Her classmates must have thought Rhea was doing a great, selfless service. Putting aside her many duties as the Archbishop to look after one, insignificant student. But to Edelgard and Hubert, it was a threat. It was dangerous. 

She couldn’t protest, though, because as soon as Rhea mentioned her quarters, the world went black.

* * *

Edelgard woke up to something cold against her forehead. 

When she opened her eyes, someone was standing over her, pressing a damp towel against her cheek. Edelgard jerked awake, struggling to fight against it. This couldn’t happen to her again. She was supposed to be safe. She…

When her vision cleared, she saw Rhea. For some reason, the sight of her was comforting. It shouldn’t have been. Having her enemy over her while she was powerless was her worst nightmare. But Rhea's face was a gentle, familiar one. It wasn't like before. Was it better now that her enemy was a wolf in sheep's clothing? Or was it better back then, when no one even pretended to be kind to her?

“How do you feel?” Rhea asked her, folding the towel and setting it on the bedside table. 

It dawned on Edelgard that she was in Rhea’s bed. As for how she was feeling, despite the fogginess of having just woken up, she was pretty sure she was lying in a damp spot of her own arousal. A damp spot. That she’d left. In Rhea’s bed. She quickly thought of an excuse.

“I apologize. I seem to have gotten sweat all over your bed,” she said. 

Rhea blinked at her. “Sweat, indeed.”

Edelgard shifted her hips, unable to hide her embarrassment. What was Rhea’s angle, exactly? She had her right where she wanted her. Why was she toying with her like this? How much did she know? To the Archbishop, Edelgard was supposed to be just another student. There was no other explanation. Rhea had to know something was amiss. 

Before she was able to put a coherent thought together, or at least a plan of action, Rhea was running her hand along Edelgard’s outer thigh, over her tights. Edelgard gasped and recoiled from the touch, arching her back up off of the bed.

“Please hold still,” Rhea said, her grasp tightening. "I need to examine your injuries."

Rhea’s hand moved up over her shirt, past her hip bones, circling around her lower stomach, as if Edelgard was her own personal little experiment. Edelgard let out a full-on moan this time, throwing her head back into the pillow and exposing her neck. 

“H-hey,” Edelgard panted, making a weak attempt to brush Rhea’s hand away. “What are you doing? I have no injuries.”

“It would seem even the slightest touch causes you immense pain,” Rhea said, as if she had no idea how she was affecting her. Even still, she continued to run her hand over Edelgard’s stomach, watching her intently.

“Some kind of healer you are then,” Edelgard said between labored breaths. “If you only intend on causing me pain.”

She didn’t have the strength left for pleasantries, or to disguise her bitterness towards the Archbishop. All she could think about was Rhea’s hands on her, and how desperately she wished her shirt wasn’t in the way. 

“I do not wish pain on anyone,” Rhea corrected her. “Even the worst of sinners deserve not to suffer, so long as they repent.”

It was that kind of self-righteous nonsense that Edelgard couldn’t stand. She knew what lurked underneath Rhea’s false exterior. She wasn’t falling for any of Rhea’s tricks, no. She wanted nothing more than for Rhea to confirm her suspicions. She wanted Rhea to wish pain on her. She wanted Rhea to make her suffer, to strike her, to fuck the sin out of her. 

“What do you want with me, Rhea?” she asked, squirming away from the Archbishop's prodding hands and trying her best to push herself up on her elbows. “Don't play stupid. I know what you did. I know you were working with Manuela. I know you set all of this up just to punish me.”

Rhea looked at her with genuine surprise, and Edelgard could have sworn she saw the corners of her mouth twitch. No... Was she wrong? Was her accusation baseless? Had she made it all up in her head?

“And what is it that I’ve set up, exactly?”

“This!” Edelglard said, cheeks flushed. She didn’t know how to explain it. The words wouldn’t come to her.

“You must have hit your head when you passed out, child,” Rhea said, wearing false pity like a second skin. “Please lay back down. I simply wish to make you feel better.”

Edelgard really had no choice. She lowered her shoulders into the mattress.

“We must locate the source of the illness,” Rhea said. “Please remove your shirt.”

Edelgard’s face was on fire. She’d fantasized about this scenario hundreds of times, but still, she was unprepared. She was lying in Rhea’s bed. Rhea was asking her to take off her shirt. Rhea was going to keep touching her.

“This has to be a dream,” she mumbled to herself, turning away and lifting her shirt over her head.

“Is this what you dream about?”

Edelgard blushed angrily, setting her shirt aside and crossing her arms. 

“The bra, as well.”

Edelgard looked at Rhea in utter disbelief. “Is that necessary?” she asked, painfully aware of Rhea’s gaze. Was this what it was like to be stared at all the time?

“Yes, of course,” Rhea said with the upmost certainty. “Bare yourself before the Goddess.”

Edelgard wasn’t going to pretend she _didn’t_ want to. Not because she really believed a Goddess could cure her of a mystery illness. No. She knew exactly what was wrong with her, thanks to Manuela. She wasn’t going to let herself be fooled again. She’d already talked herself into believing Rhea was making advances on her once. She'd underestimated the Archbishop’s weird religious rituals before, and she wouldn’t do it again.

Hesitantly, she undid her bra and slipped it from her shoulders, covering her breasts with her arms. She didn’t dare make eye contact with Rhea. Her salve situation had only worsened since she’d woken up.

“There is no need to hide,” Rhea said, placing a hand on Edelgard’s forearm. The future empress shivered. She lowered her arms, revealing herself to Rhea.

It was awful, she thought, to be so vulnerable in front of her worst enemy. To let Rhea see her scars, her most intimate parts. To show her frail, human body to the Immaculate One. It was all for her plan, she told herself. How could Rhea think of her as a traitor if she was willing to go this far? She was only doing this to convince her of her loyalty. That was the only reason. That was...

Rhea pinched her nipple between her fingers.

Edelgard may as well have called out for the Goddess.

It was sudden and unexpected, and her entire body convulsed as if Rhea was extracting a demon from inside of her. Rhea’s fingers were soft and intentional, and the pain of it drove her to the edge and back. Desperate moans were coming out of her, loud and breathy, and embarrassing. Rhea kept a hold of her still, rubbing her thumb over the small pink bud and placing her other hand on Edelgard’s lower back while she came down from her high. 

“Oh my,” Rhea said, wearing that same damn smile as she always did. “What a strange reaction. How do you feel?”

Edelgard had lost the ability to form coherent sentences. There was a fifty percent chance this was all a dream, or some kind of hallucination brought on by the salve, and a fifty percent chance this was real, and the Archbishop had just made her come. If that was the case, then it surely qualified as a romp in the sack. So why didn’t she feel any better?

“Stop,” Edelgard said, grasping the sheets in her hand. “Stop pretending like you don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

Rhea said nothing. She watched Edelgard’s face, her smile never faltering. 

“I have no idea what you mean,” she said, in a voice that was surely mocking her. It was exactly how Edelgard had said it that night in the garden. And during prayer.

“You do,” Edelgard insisted, grabbing Rhea by the wrist. Edelgard was so weak that it felt more like she was clinging to her instead. Her thoughts spilled out unfiltered. She was fighting for an upper hand, any kind of leverage. She would not be put in such a position. She would not be so weak. 

“Did it turn you on that a student was looking at you that way? Did it turn you on to think a student was fantasizing about you? Touching themselves for you?" she accused, unashamed. "Or are you incapable of such sinful desire?”

Finally, Rhea stopped smiling. 

“I would advise you to watch your mouth. Have you forgotten who you are speaking to?”

Edelgard tightened her grip. She’d struck a nerve. “You’re not above me,” she said bitterly, finding her resolve. She regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth. 

Something in Rhea snapped. The Archbishop swung herself over on top of Edelgard and grabbed her by the throat, seething with fury. Her nails dug into her skin, so sharply Edelgard worried she'd cut into her.

“How dare you?” Rhea snarled. With her free hand, she grabbed Edelgard’s hair at the scalp and forced her head back. “Look at me.”

Edelgard yelped and grabbed desperately at the hand around her throat. Rhea was surprisingly strong-- so strong that Edelgard feared for her life. Rhea’s hand was crushing her windpipe, making it impossible to breathe. Still, she looked into Rhea’s eyes with defiance, showing no hint of fear. This was the Immaculate One. This was the monster she knew was there all along. Rhea had broken. She’d won.

“You’re nothing,” Rhea hissed into her ear. “You're garbage. An insolent child who’s forgotten her place.”

Edelgard’s vision went fuzzy. Had she miscalculated? Would Rhea really murder a student? The others knew this is where she was. It would be too suspicious if she disappeared. She wouldn’t. She wouldn’t… 

Rhea let her go. 

Edelgard sputtered and coughed, doubling over as she tried to catch her breath again. Archbishop Rhea had returned, her eyes full of false concern. Still, she offered no apology, nothing of the sort. The two stared at each other for a long moment, Edelgard battered and red-faced, Rhea barely concealing her anger. Even then, Edelgard couldn't stop herself from thinking it. She couldn't stop herself from wishing Rhea would choke her again, push her into the bed, her other hand snaking down into her shorts. She wished Rhea would plunge two-- no three fingers inside of her, whether she was ready or not, hard and fast and angry. She wanted Rhea to put her in her place, strip her of her clothes, and lay her out bare. She'd bring Edelgard to the edge and then force her to finish herself off while she watched. She'd get her fingers nice and wet with Edelgard's arousal and then force them down the future empress' throat, watching as she gagged on her own juices.

Were her desires apparent on her face? Rhea looked at her in surprise, conflict flashing in her green eyes. What did Edelgard look like then? Was she cornered prey? Or worse-- was she cornered prey desperate to be eaten? She pulled herself together, straightening out her expression.

“Get out,” Rhea said at last, straightening her cloak. “You’ll speak of this to no one.”

Weakly, Edelgard pulled her shirt back on and limped towards the door. As much as Rhea tried to conceal it, there was something there. Something almost human. Edelgard brought her hand to her own throat, running her fingers over the nail marks, turning so Rhea could see what she'd done.

“There’s no need,” Edelgard said, pushing open the door. “The Goddess knows your sins.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a funny little one-shot. I didn't expect so many people to take an interest. Ask and ye shall receive!


	3. Let's All Gather Around in a Circle and Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if she were to be trapped in a library with Rhea (thanks to her own fake assassination letter), Edelgard still wouldn't stare at her boobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's come to my attention that half of this fanfic is just Edelgard trying to convince herself that she's doing this for nefarious purposes and not just because she's horny. I love her.

The fake assassination note was Edelgard's doing. A way to enter the Tomb of Seiros and begin her plot to expose the Church's lies.

So, perhaps then, it was also her doing that she, Rhea, Hubert, and a few other students were being held hostage in the library. The guards had corralled them inside while they investigated a potential assassination attempt they'd uncovered a half-hour prior.

Which was, by all accounts, ridiculous. Because there was no assassin. 

Edelgard had planned to stop by the library for two seconds. Just two seconds to leave a secret note for Jeritza in the back of an old, obscure book. She'd just placed the tome back on the shelf and told Hubert it was time to go when the room began to shake. She heard maybe a dozen footsteps from down the hall, and then Rhea, Flayn, and Catherine came rushing inside. The library had already been crowded, what with Linhardt snoozing on a table and Marianne and Hilda whispering in the far corner. Now it was a party. Peachy.

"I'm sorry, Lady Rhea, but I've gotta insist you stay in here until I get the situation under control."

It was Catherine. She was giving orders to the guards, stationing them at all sides of the library. Edelgard glanced pitifully at Hubert, willing him to teleport them away. He shook his head. Too suspicious. 

A guard shoved his way past her, and Hubert glared after him, putting a hand on Edelgard's shoulder and leading her to a different corner. Edelgard positioned herself with her back to Rhea. She simply wouldn't look. 

It'd been a week or two now, since they'd seen each other. Edelgard had been keeping to the shadows, and Rhea was under constant watch since the assassination letter was uncovered. Getting back on track with her own duties as the Flame Emperor had broken Edelgard out of her funk. She was channeling her hatred towards Rhea into her work. Her feelings about the Archbishop were a massive hindrance to her plan. She saw that clearly now. It was finished.

“We should say something,” Hubert said. “We must avoid suspicion.”  
  
“A fair assessment." They approached Catherine.

“What’s going on?” Edelgard asked, ignoring Rhea altogether. 

Catherine turned to her, surprised. She was standing near the entrance with her hands on her hips, close to the hilt of her weapon. “There was an explosion from Hanneman’s office. While we investigate the source of the attack, all students and faculty must remain in this room.”

“Ah, I see. Best to be safe.”

“How long is this going to take?” Hilda complained. She was sitting on a table with her legs crossed. 

“As long as it takes to guarantee Lady Rhea’s safety."

“What’s this?” Lindhardt asked through a huge yawn. The commotion had roused him from his power nap. Catherine glared at him, unwilling to repeat herself.

“The guards have found a potential assassin,” Edelgard explained in Catherine's place. Lindhardt sniffed and laid his head back down, uninterested.

“Lady Rhea, are you okay?” Flayn asked, clasping her hands together. She was genuinely concerned, Edelgard realized. It would be best to adopt a similar approach.

“I’m fine, dear child,” Rhea said. “I appreciate your concern. I’m certain this was simply a misunderstanding."

“Misunderstanding or not,” Catherine said, and Edelgard rolled her eyes at the captain’s unnecessary abrasiveness. “No one’s leaving until we get to the bottom of this. So get comfortable.”

Of course the captain was going to stay right by Rhea’s side instead of making herself useful and investigating the matter, even if the matter was clearly just a Crest experiment gone wrong. What were they supposed to do? Gather around in a circle and pray? 

“Let’s all gather around in a circle and pray,” Marianne said. 

“What a great idea!” Flayn jumped up and down pretentiously, and for Goddess knows what reason, she walked over, grabbed Edelgard’s hand, and pulled her into the group. Edelgard was too tired to deal with this. Playing the part of the Flame Emperor had more or less exhausted her. She’d done enough praying for the entire month. Or year. Or her life, rather.

She could feel Rhea watching her as they all bowed their heads. Did she not care if the others noticed? Edelgard glanced around, paranoid. Everyone else had their eyes closed, completely focused on praying-- except for Linhardt, who was probably just sleeping, and Hilda, who kept cracking an eye open to steal glances at Marianne. Rhea knew this, of course, and took the opportunity to stare intently at her, her pale green eyes unwavering. Edelgard averted her gaze.

Hubert nudged her. 

The princess could feel her thoughts begin to wander again, trending quickly towards the dangerous kind. What if they’d been alone in the library? What if she had Hubert warp everyone away except for her and Rhea? A completely ridiculous idea, but one that nevertheless crossed her mind. She wanted Rhea to grab her and throw her on the table. She wanted the Archbishop to push her head down...

What did Rhea smell like? What did she taste like? She looked human. Did she experience pleasure the same way humans did? What would Rhea do if she ran her tongue over her? Edelgard imagined the Archbishop bucking her hips against her face, reaching down and grabbing a hold of her hair like she’d done that day in her chambers, so tight she'd have a headache for the rest of the night. 

Rhea raised an eyebrow at her, and Edelgard realized she’d been biting her lip. Irritated, the princess closed her eyes and focused on the prayer. It proved to be very difficult.

“Edelgard?” 

It was Flayn. Edelgard had never liked her much. She was like a little pest, digging her nose where she didn’t belong. She would be dealt with, in time. 

“What is it?”

“Did you have anything you wanted to ask the Goddess?”

Edelgard… hadn’t thought that far. Usually, she would have prepared exactly the right words, in advance. What would a believer in her situation say? 

“Goddess, please keep the Archbishop safe.”

It was simple enough. The others seemed satisfied with her meager prayer. Hubert took his turn, as well, and then the circle dispersed. Linhardt returned to his nap, Hilda and Marianne went back to sorting books, and Flayn found a fantasy novel. Or a picture book. Rhea and Catherine were conversing in the middle of the room, and though Edelgard did not look directly, she swore the Archbishop was still staring at her.

“How unfortunate,” Hubert said, catching her attention again. Edelgard nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I hope we’re not stuck here much longer,” she said, running her fingers along the spine of a book. Even the ones sitting out on the tables had collected dust.

“Heh. It would seem the Knights of Seiros are less than competent. Disturbances from Professor Hanneman’s office are a regular occurrence, after all.”

“Indeed.” Edelgard narrowed her eyes. Even despite Hubert's musings, she couldn't relax. She kept thinking about Rhea's eyes. "Tell me, Hubert. Is Catherine looking this way?”

Discreetly, he peered over her shoulder.

“No, Your Majesty. But it would seem the Archbishop is.” 

Edelgard stewed, opening the book to distract herself. She couldn't read, though, knowing Rhea was watching her. Her eyes glazed over the same passage four or five times before she gave up. After ten or so minutes, a guard nearly tripped over himself entering the room. 

“The coast is clear, Your Highness,” he reported. “It was just Professor Hanneman again. Nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you,” Rhea said. “I appreciate your diligence.”

“Great,” Catherine said, stretching out her arms. “Let’s get out of here. There’s way too much dust.” She twitched her nose like she was holding back a sneeze.

Rhea shook her head. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve visited the library,” she said. “I do enjoy reading. Perhaps I will stay, for a while longer.”

“Alright,” Catherine said, and Edelgard was quite certain the knight had never once read a book in her life. “I know, I know. You can look after yourself. I’ll go write my report, then.”

Edelgard’s stomach turned. Was Rhea sending her a signal? If everyone left, then…

“Shall we?” Hubert said, bowing at the waist and gesturing towards the door. Edelgard could send him off. He would obey her, no question. 

But Edelgard would not make the same mistake twice. It had taken her entire life to feel like her body was her own again. Her plans were the only thing that mattered. The only thing that could matter. She wouldn’t risk it all on a whim. Besides, what would she do if she were to stay? Have some friendly banter with Rhea over some old history books? She was being delusional. Rhea had probably forgotten all about the incident in her chambers. She was just a student, after all. Insignificant, to Rhea at least. Edelgard couldn't wait to tear her down.

“Yes,” she said, nodding to herself. “I hear they're serving peach sorbet in the dining hall today."  
  
Edelgard, against her better judgment, looked back at Rhea as they exited the library. The Archbishop was watching her leave. 

* * *

True progress was the ability to refrain from staying up all night touching herself after seeing Rhea one time. For that Edelgard was relieved. Lately, though, her nightmares had returned to her in full force. Embarrassingly enough, Professor Byleth had overheard her crying out in her sleep. It was frustrating how little control she had over her unconscious self. She would do better.

It had been a while since she’d gone for a walk at night. She hadn’t since her encounter with Rhea, really. But that was all in the past. Still, she made it a point to avoid the gazebo. She wouldn’t admit it to herself, but she was hoping she’d run into Rhea again-- and she was smart enough to avoid putting herself in that position.

Some unknown force led her outside, past the courtyard, to the grounds outside of Garreg Mach. Some fresh air, she thought, would do her good. It was a warm night, for once, with a clear sky. The moon was yellow and swollen, casting an ominous light through the branches of the pine trees. Hubert would kill her if he knew she'd gone so far by herself. Part of her expected him to warp beside her at any moment, eyes bulging from his head.

She followed the old dusty trail into the woods. Even the animals were quiet that night, like they were preparing for something. Perhaps they could sense the revolution. Perhaps they were reveling in the quiet before the storm. 

As she wandered through the woods, Edelgard ran her fingers over the leaves, over the bark of the trees, and the branches. The world was so quiet. Accepting. Complacent in the rule of the wicked. When she was Empress, the forests would run red with the blood of her enemies. The thought brought her great comfort.

After a half-hour of walking, she came to a small pond, tucked away inside a secluded grove. Laying there, on a flat rock beside the water, was a dark figure. Edelgard was no fool. She'd brought a small axe with her, just in case. She unattached it from her belt and held it by her side. The figure hadn't noticed her yet. Perhaps she should turn back. No telling what kind of monsters were lurking in the forest at night, especially after her and the others had discovered Abyss. 

But as she came closer, she recognized the silhouette. 

Rhea. 

The Archbishop was singing, Edelgard thought, before she realized the Archbishop was definitely not singing. She was moaning. Rhea was lying bare on the rock, her head thrown back, one hand cupping her breast and one between her legs. Edelgard nearly dropped her axe. 

Well, at least this dream was better than the alternative.

Edelgard knew she should leave, just in case she really wasn't dreaming-- but she found herself frozen, ducking behind a tree and watching with baited breath. She'd never imagined, even in her fantasies, that the Archbishop would do something so incredibly human. Edelgard swallowed the lump in her throat and cupped a hand over her mouth. 

Rhea was… beautiful. Her skin was flawless, somehow, despite countless battles. Edelgard's own body was marred with scars. So many scars. Up and down her torso and her legs, a grim reminder of her past.

Rhea's lips were parted, her noises raw and unfiltered. Edelgard couldn't see much from her position, but she saw Rhea's hand moving quickly over herself, and she saw the Archbishop's body trembling in response. She was struck with the sudden urge to do the same. She wouldn't stoop that low, though, to hide in the shadows and get herself off while spying on Rhea. Besides, there was also the chance that this was a setup. A magical illusion cast by an enemy. A trap. There was no reason for Rhea to be here, at this moment, doing _this_ to herself.

Edelgard didn't know how long she waited there, unable to tear her eyes away, despite the risk. She waited until Rhea cried out, her back arching up off of the stone. As much as she hated to admit it, Edelgard had gotten close just from watching. Rhea laid still for a moment, catching her breath, beautiful. Then, Rhea's head rolled to the side, looking into the forest, right where Edelgard was hiding. Edelgard's chest tightened. She was right to think it a trap. What should she do? Had Rhea really seen her? If that was the case, she had no choice. She turned and ran for it. 

Her heart beat wildly as she stumbled through the forest, the branches scraping her arms. Had Rhea known she was there the entire time? Did she _want_ her to watch? 

Edelgard didn’t get far before Rhea caught up, grabbing her by the arm and slamming her against a tree. She was inhumanly fast. Rhea’s fingers closed around Edelgard’s throat, just like before, pinning her in place-- lifting her off of the ground. Edelgard gasped and struggled, trying to break free. Rhea’s bare body was pressed up against her. Her eyes were different, her pupils like crescent moons. 

“Let...go!” Edelgard choked out, her eyes welling up with tears. Rhea laughed and squeezed tighter. 

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” she asked, moving in closer, speaking against Edelgard’s ear. Her teeth grazed the side of her face. “Say it.”

Edelgard couldn’t if she tried. She clawed at Rhea’s hand, gasping for air.

Rhea came back to her senses, letting her go. Just like before, the Archbishop regained control of herself. Even with Rhea's hand gone, the Archbishop kept Edelgard trapped in place, pressing herself up against the smaller girl with one hand still on her wrist. 

“What are you doing here?” Rhea demanding, moving her leg between Edelgard’s, propping her up with her knee. Was it possible that Rhea hadn't expected her? None of it made sense.

Edelgard, still trying to catch her breath, grinded down against Rhea's thigh (involuntarily of course). She was soaked through her tights, and she worried Rhea would feel her slickness. It was all happening so quickly, and her mind couldn’t keep up with her body. Rhea was invading all of her senses, her smell, her touch, her body so close. The venom in her voice. The Immaculate One. 

“Let me go,” Edelgard insisted again, trying to tear her wrist away. She would not be broken so easily. Rhea pressed her thigh more forcefully against Edelgard’s center, stealing a gasp from her throat.

How could Rhea have known Edelgard would be there? There was no such thing as fate, after all. Only diligence and ambition.

“If I let you go,” Rhea said, pulling back, wiping her mouth with the side of her hand. “You’ll never touch me again.”

Standing there, in the night, in the shadow of the trees, Rhea was truly a child of the Goddess. The body Edelgard had imagined hundreds of times was nothing compared to the real thing. Just once, she thought, compromising with herself-- Just once, she wanted to touch Rhea. Just one time. Just to know what it felt like. 

“Please,” she said quietly. What did it matter if Rhea had planned this or not? This is what she wanted. She could deal with the repercussions later.

In an instant, Rhea descended on her, stripping her of her shirt. She lowered herself down on the future empress, pressing their bodies together, running her fingers down Edelgard’s stomach. Edelgard looked up at the Archbishop, past the curtain of long, green hair. Rhea’s expression was unlike anything Edelgard had seen before. Vicious. Starving. 

Just one kiss, Edelgard thought. Just to know. Then she would leave. It didn't have to go any further than that.

She clawed at Rhea’s sides and pulled her down, pressing their lips together, moaning at the taste. She wanted more. She wanted to taste more, but Rhea wouldn’t give it. Deftly, the Archbishop undid Edelgard’s shorts, pulling them down around her ankles and ripping through her tights. 

“Rhea…” Edelgard cried, shutting her legs together. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Rhea forced her leg between Edelgard’s again, spreading them apart, coating her thigh with the girl's arousal. Looking into Edelgard's eyes, Rhea wet her fingers with her mouth and reached down to press them against Edelgard’s swollen clit. Edelgard gasped and tried to squirm away, unprepared for such a direct touch. She was far too sensitive for Rhea’s relentless fingers, circling and prodding at her entrance, too rough for her to feel any pleasure from it. 

“Tell me,” Rhea said again, baring her teeth. “Beg me.”

Edelgard shook her head, thrusting her hips forward, trying to catch Rhea’s fingers and take them inside of her. She needed them. She needed them more than anything.

“Please,” she said, grabbing Rhea’s shoulders. She hoped it would be enough. She couldn’t form any other words.

Rhea obliged, forcing two fingers inside, so rough the pain was unbearable. Edelgard’s body tried to force her out, clenching down hard, even though she was far wet enough to take them. Rhea pumped in and out relentlessly, unconcerned whether or not it felt good for the girl writhing beneath her. She curled and twisted her fingers inside, her nails scraping painfully against Edelgard’s inner walls, pushing and pushing until she hit her cervix. Only then did she pull her fingers out and add another. 

Edelgard held on for dear life, rolling her hips back and forth, fucking herself on Rhea’s fingers as much as Rhea was fucking her. She could feel a pressure building in her lower stomach. She had to force herself to slow down. If Rhea kept up this pace, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from squirting-- and no matter how far gone she was, she refused to do so around Rhea’s fingers. She refused to give her the satisfaction.

Rhea moaned and panted in her ear, a sound more animalistic than human. Edelgard got the feeling that even if she came, the Archbishop would not let up. She clenched harder around her fingers, trying to force her to slow down, trying to delay the inevitable.

“You _will_ take me,” Rhea growled, putting more of her weight over Edelgard, pushing her thumb against the girl’s clit to brace her hand as she forced her fingers in and out. Despite her best efforts, Edelgard felt her orgasm building. Her entire body tensed as Rhea fucked her over the edge, Edelgard crying out so loudly that the birds scattered overhead. Her body refused Rhea’s fingers, trying to push her out as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Rhea’s hands traveled dangerously low, so low Edelgard worried the Archbishop wouldn’t be satisfied with just one hole. 

But Rhea withdrew her fingers and wiped them across Edelgard’s neck, leaving her slickness there as a testament to her conquest. Edelgard panted and clenched her eyes shut, trying to regain control of herself. 

Edelgard was breathless. She was certain she ached more than she’d ever ached before, from pain or pleasure, it did not matter. Rhea bent her head and licked the mess from the side of Edelgard’s neck, her tongue warm and soft. Just the feeling of it made Edelgard's hips jerk again-- imagining Rhea’s mouth somewhere else, cleaning up the mess she’d made. It was a distasteful act, surely beneath the Archbishop. But for Edelgard… just the thought of tasting the Archbishop had her writhing again. Her hands grasped Rhea’s shoulders, drawing the woman closer. She wondered if Rhea would let her run them down her back, lower and lower…

But Rhea removed herself from the smaller girl and stood, walking a short way back to the pond and grabbing her cloak. Edelgard braced herself against the tree, using it to struggle to her feet. She followed after her. She didn’t know what else to do.

“Rhea,” she said, covering herself with her arms again. The pond reflected the moon, shining light over her body. 

“Leave me,” the Archbishop said, looking up at the sky again as if Edelgard wasn’t even there. She was so calm. So composed. As if nothing had even happened. And Edelgard, barely able to stand, tattered and trembling. The only evidence of the act was her ruined tights and the soreness between her legs. 

Dazed and unable to form a coherent thought, Edelgard picked up her shirt and limped her way back through the forest. The sun would be rising soon, and there was no excuse in the world she could come up with to explain how thoroughly fucked she was. Literally, and figuratively.

* * *

  
  


Limping around the monastery was not a pleasant experience. At this rate, the others would think her terminally ill. There was always something wrong with her, whether it was limping because of Manuela's salve, or limping because she'd been fucked senseless out in the woods. The lower half of her body was in so much pain that she wondered if she ought to have it checked out-- but when she remembered who the physician was, she quickly changed her mind.

If Hubert was worried before, he was fretting now. He was convinced she'd been attacked, or poisoned. Even he couldn't disguise his anxiety over the matter, hanging by her side and intermittently offering her strange herbs or spell ideas to ease her pain. It was nothing, she'd told him. Just her time of the month. 

Later that day was the Black Magic tournament, and Professor Byleth had asked Hubert to participate. Edelgard had insisted he do so, and not just because she needed a break from his constant coddling. 

The tournament grounds weren't anything special-- a square area enclosed by many columns. There was seating under the shaded area around the perimeter of the arena, where spectators could look on from the shadows. The tournaments had gotten pretty popular lately, especially the magic ones. 

Edelgard found a bench in a far corner, away from the bulk of the crowd. The tournament was hardly worth watching. Hubert was far more advanced than any of the other students. He would wipe the floor with them. Regardless, it was nice to have something to focus on besides the Archbishop.

Hubert didn't appear until the third round, where he was paired up against Lorenz. That was also the same time as Rhea appeared, dressed in simple clothes and a hood, silently taking a seat next to Edelgard on the bench, trapping her in the corner. Edelgard yelped, startled by the Archbishop’s sudden appearance. She'd never seen her outside of her gown before. 

The future empress glanced around nervously, wondering if anyone could see them. Though Rhea was dressed inconspicuously, there weren’t so many tall green-haired women in the monastery. The other spectators were enamored by the magical combat, cheering, and clapping. They had no reason to look over-- and even Hubert was distracted by the spirit of competition. He paid her no mind whatsoever.

In the corner, it was dark-- possibly too dark to make out faces if anyone were to look their way.

"Rhea," Edelgard hissed, staring straight ahead. "Why are you here?"

"To watch the tournament, of course," Rhea said. Her hand found a spot near Edelgard's thigh. 

Edelgard tensed up. Why here, of all places? Hadn't Rhea done enough?

Ever since that night, the Archbishop had gone about her business like it was all just a fever dream. Like she hadn't ravaged a student in the forest, under the watchful eye of the Goddess. She'd left Edelgard wondering if she'd made it all up in her mind, driving herself insane. Unable to differentiate her dreams from reality. 

This behavior was risky for the Archbishop. Why would she get so close to a student out in the open? Why would she put her hand so close… Out in the forest, or in her bed-chamber was one thing. But at a public event? What was she playing at? There had to be a method behind her madness. There was zero chance that Rhea would do such a thing just because she couldn't control her sexual desires-- but Rhea's hand quickly found its way under her shorts. Rough. insistent. Edelgard gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth.

" _Rhea!"_ she said again, jerking her thigh away. There was no way she was going to go through with this. Rhea couldn't just have her, pretend like nothing had happened for days, and then show up out of nowhere to have her way with her again. In front of others. Edelgard wouldn't allow it. 

"Yes, dear child?" Rhea asked, tilting her head to the side. "Is there something you wish to speak about?"

Again, Rhea's hand found her, more intentionally this time. Edelgard had nowhere to run. The other end of the bench was up against the wall, and Rhea was blocking the only exit. Edelgard pressed herself against Rhea's hand, desperate for more friction, before realizing what she'd done.

"I'm not your plaything," she said, grabbing Rhea's wrist and forcing her hand away. 

Rhea chuckled and moved closer, so close her lips grazed Edelgard's ear. She brushed her fingers over the girl's collarbone. 

"Do you want to be?"

A shiver ran up the princess' spine. She couldn't do this. She wasn't going to let herself be pulled along like a puppet on a string. She wasn't going to let Rhea have _anything_ that she wanted.

But…

What if she could use the situation to her advantage? It was obvious Rhea wanted it just as much as she did. Rhea was the one who took her in the forest. Rhea was the one there, now, with her hands on her again. So there was something Edelgard wasn't seeing-- something that could be useful for her master plan. What if she gave Rhea what she wanted, in order to get something in return? To know her weaknesses, of course. To get closer to her. Close enough to take her down from the inside. Close enough to gain access to off-limits areas, without the need for fake assassination plots. Close enough to gain her trust, even.

She didn't care about the… sexual aspect of it all. She wasn't even attracted to Rhea. This would just be a means to an end.

She parted her legs.

Rhea slipped her hand down Edelgard's shorts and pushed her panties out of the way. She brushed her fingers everywhere but where Edelgard needed them most. Edelgard shifted, moving to sit closer to the edge of the bench, gripping the front and trying to maintain her composure. Though they were hidden away in the shadows, behind a pillar, Edelgard couldn't stand the thought of someone noticing anything was amiss. Surely, it would be a bigger blow to Rhea's reputation, and probably be good for the princess' cause, but Edelgard would rather dig her own grave than be caught in that kind of position with anybody. 

With her free hand, Rhea grabbed the side of Edelgard's neck and pulled her closer, biting harshly at the skin under her ear. Edelgard moaned, tipping her head to the side to give the Archbishop better access, blushing at the feeling of Rhea’s lips against her skin. They were soft. Warm. She wanted them all over her.

It didn't take long for Hubert to win the round. Edelgard feared he would come over to check on her, but the tournament official quickly ushered him away. He was the last participant in the current bracket and the first up for the semifinals. Not long after, he was pitted against Annette. It would be an interesting match to watch if Edelgard wasn't out of her mind right then. Rhea continued to tease her, coating her fingers with Edelgard's wetness, her nails brushing over her clit. 

"Rhea, please," Edelgard begged, rotating her hips, desperate for a little more contact. Rhea wouldn't even look at her, watching the battle with an even expression, as if she were worried for the safety of her students. 

Would this be a regular occurance? Sneaking touches whenever the Archbishop felt she was in the mood? Finding herself prey to Rhea's every whim, then carrying on as if there was nothing between them at all? Rhea was more human than she'd ever imagined-- willing to risk the thing most precious to her for the company of a lowly student. Touching her with reckless abandon, reveling in her sense of control. Was she unsatisfied having the world bend a knee for her? Did she crave physical worship just as much?

Edelgard's incessant thoughts were cut off the moment Rhea found her clit again. Edelgard slumped back into the bench, already out of breath. Rhea kept a steady pace, rubbing slow circles over her until she trembled, ready to fall apart.

Somehow, they were in the finals now. Hubert against Lysithea. The battle was fast paced, and it dawned on Edelgard that she needed to finish fast, or she wouldn't finish it all. Rhea seemed to know this, too, and she began to slow her movements, robbing Edelgard of her orgasm, finding pleasure as the princess ground more desperately against her, so worked up she didn't care what she'd look like to any onlookers. She was so painfully close when it ended. Rhea stood, sucked her fingers clean, and snuck out of the tournament grounds, leaving Edelgard desperate and alone. For a second, Edelgard considered finishing herself off, devestated by Rhea's sadism-- but shortly thereafter Hubert returned to her side, having had emerged victorious. Immediately, he noticed her condition. Red-faced, sweating, and writhing on the bench like she'd been overcome by a terrible illness, close to losing consciousness.

"Your Highness!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. He scrambled to kneel at her side. 

"I'm fine," she told him, holding up her hand and taking deep breaths. "It's just a little hot out."

Making excuses was getting really old, and Hubert wasn’t buying it anymore. She felt a little guilty. It was possible he thought she had a severe condition causing her to be sick all of the time, and in truth, she really did. The condition was Rhea. Still, Hubert bit his tongue. Edelgard sighed.

“Come,” she said, using the bench to stand. This was going to be a tough conversation.

* * *

Edelgard led Hubert to the Black Eagles classroom. It was usually empty on their free day, and that proved to be true this time as well. Still, they stood in the far corner, as far from the door as possible. 

“I haven’t been completely honest with you,” she admitted when she was certain they were alone. 

“Your honesty is not necessary,” Hubert said, and Edelgard should have known he would say that. He never asked questions. He always assumed she told him what she needed to, and nothing more. He was… one of her closest friends, and one of the only people in the world she could trust. But even that trust had limits. “But I must ask. Is this about the…” he coughed. “The staring situation?”

Edelgard, having expected the question, managed to keep a straight face. “Somewhat,” she said, giving him a small nod of acknowledgment. “I know my recent bouts of illness have been a great cause for concern. I think it’s time you know the whole truth.” 

Hubert waited, as patiently as ever, giving her his full attention. She’d been thinking for a while now about how she could tell him. She couldn’t lie, and she couldn’t give him the full truth. She had to come up with a way to explain her constant physical flare-ups. Oh, the situation she’d put herself in. Lying. Manipulating, more than she usually did. Complicating her bigger plan. Even though she knew it was risky, she felt it necessary to keep her options open with Rhea. It was a potential advantage. She shook her head.

“The issue started off with the… staring problem. Do you remember when you asked Manuela to check on me?”

Hubert nodded.

“Well, she gave me this medicine I’ve been using ever since that incident. I’ve only recently begun to suspect I may be allergic to one of the ingredients. Ever since I’ve started using it, I’ve not been feeling well.”

Hubert let out a big sigh of relief. Good. She’d convinced him. It was a partial truth, after all. The salve did make her sick, in a way.

“That would explain the rash,” Hubert said, gesturing at her neck. Edelgard nearly lost her composure. She hadn’t realized Rhea had left a bruise there. She involuntarily clasped her hand over the mark. 

“Yes, well,” she said, gritting her teeth. She couldn’t believe Rhea would do something like that. “I’ll go see Manuela again tomorrow. Perhaps there is an alternative”

Hubert bowed his head. “Very well. I’m glad you are okay, Your Highness. I will take my leave.”

Edelgard watched him go, rubbing at the side of her neck. Damn Rhea. Damn her to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the comments and kudos. It always makes my day to hear from you guys! Hope you enjoy the update!


End file.
